All Roads Led to You
by forsaken2003
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

Title: All Roads Led to You 1/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Prompt #347 from Tamingthemuse- Sister

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike saw red. Anyone who thought vampires didn't have feelings was wrong. He and his beloved sister Drusilla had traveled all the way from Europe to Sunnydale. Drusilla had told him she had a vision that something in Sunnydale belonged to Spike and they had to get it for him.

On their travels to California they had acquired a few minions. They'd been on their own for years but Drusilla insisted that they have a couple of minions.

The first night they were in Sunnydale Drusilla went off on her own. Spike had fallen asleep; he never was much of a flier.

As he slept, Spike dreamed of Drusilla. Her beautiful long hair blew in the wind, her blue eyes were closed, a smile was on her face. When she slowly opened her eyes it was as if she were looking directly at Spike.

"My precious William," Drusilla said in a hushed tone. "We've had so many wonderful adventures together and I will forever be thankful for your protection. But it is time for us to go separate ways."

Spike's brow furrowed as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Something wasn't right. This was too real.

Drusilla continued. "Don't worry though I'd never leave you alone. You will have someone new to take care of. The thing we've come looking for. Don't mourn my death." She was about to say more but her eyes went wide before she turned to ash.

When Spike woke up he yelled "Dru!" He realized that he was panting and sweat had formed on his brow.

Spike made his minions go out to find Drusilla to make sure she was all right but they all came up with nothing. Well, not nothing. There were whispers that a vampire with visions was killed. Word got around fast. Almost as fast as it took Spike to find the demon that killed Drusilla. Being a part of the Aurelius line definitely had its perks.

Without a plan or even backup Spike tracked down the unidentified demon. Drusilla would be avenged. He kicked in the door only to be greeted by a dozen or so vampires. An onlooker watched in amusement.

The vampires were good fighters but they weren't trained by the legendary Angelus. Spike was scraped up after he was done but at least he was still standing. He brushed off ash from his duster.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of you dropping by?" the demon asked knowing perfectly well why Spike was there. He was going to have to find himself more vampires with a little more training.

Spike just snarled, not playing into whatever games the demon was trying to play. "Just tell me why?"

"Simple," the demon answered. "The hellmouth belongs to me. Everything here belongs to me. Isn't that right, pretty?" His hand landed on a large covered lump beside his throne. Something that whimpered.

With his attention diverted it gave Spike the time to pull out a sword from his belt and attack. A shocked expression crossed the demon's face as his head was taken clean off. It bounced off whatever was cowering next to the chair and rolled across the floor.

Spike stood there feeling nothing. Killing the one that killed Drusilla should have made him feel something… anything but all he felt was empty. He was alone. Spike went to leave but saw the lump move slightly. Curious, Spike went over and uncovered it. His eyes went wide with what he saw. Two large terrified hazel eyes stared back at him.

"Bloody Hell," Spike murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: All Roads Led to You 2/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Prompt #348 from Tamingthemuse- Papaya

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike stared at the human cowering before him. The humans big hazel eyes stared back frightened.

"Shit," Spike muttered. He looked over his shoulder at the door. He could turn around and just pretend he didn't see this poor battered bastard. He could go back to his hide out and mourn his loss properly, but something was holding him back. The words Dru said to him before she died: that there was something in Sunnydale that belonged to him. Even in his dream she told him he was not going to be left alone. Could she have been talking about this human? Spike had never owned a pet before. He never needed one or wanted one.

With a sigh Spike knelt down. "Hey, pet," he said quietly so he wouldn't scare the already fragile human. "Are you all right?" He knew it was a stupid question but he didn't know what else to say. When he didn't receive an answer Spike asked, "What's your name?" Spike saw that he got the boys attention.

"X-Xander," was the only reply Spike got.

Spike smiled, feeling like they were getting somewhere. "Well Xander, the name's Spike. How do you feel about us getting out of here? Get you fed and cleaned up."

"Vampire," Xander said. He tried to scurry back but the chain around his neck stopped him.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire, but I have no intention of hurting you," Spike promised. He didn't get into a description of why he wouldn't hurt him; it was all still too much for Spike to think about. When Xander didn't look convinced, Spike went on. "You can either come with me and get taken care of or you can stay here with a good chance of another demon finding you. One that won't be offering you what I am."

It didn't take long for Xander to make a decision. "Okay," he said in a hoarse voice.

With his vampire strength Spike yanked the chain free from the cement floor. "When we get back to my place we'll cut off the collar."

Xander shook his head hard and fast. "Mine."

Spike was about to ask why he wanted to keep it when he remembered he'd seen other pets like this. They owned absolutely nothing except the collar. That belonged to them. Deciding not to argue over it Spike simply nodded. "Fine, we'll take care of the chain then." He helped Xander up, the cloak falling from his naked, battered body.

Xander had cuts, bruises, burns all over his body. Spike picked up the cloak and wrapped it around Xander's slim frame. He was far too thin, almost skin and bones. "I'll make you some papaya soup," Spike said. "Even though I'm a vampire I still enjoy human food especially papaya soup."

Not understanding why this vampire, this killer was being nice to him, saving him, all Xander could think was he didn't care. He was away from his old master and that was all he cared about. "Bath?" Xander asked.

Spike got the feeling with Xander's one worded answers he wasn't allowed to talk. "Sure. I've got a claw foot bathtub. Haven't had a chance to try it out yet."

Xander's body started to tremble more than it already was. He wasn't saved. He was still a pet… a slave only with a new owner.

Spike instantly realized his mistake. "I don't mean together," he said softly. God, he was talking to this human as if he were talking to Drusilla. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Because… because I think I'm supposed to help you," Spike replied. Wanting to get out of this hell hole, he picked Xander up figuring he probably didn't have enough energy to really walk, and carried him out into the night. Daylight would be coming soon and he needed to get Xander fed and cleaned up before he could sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: All Roads Led to You 3/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by:

Prompt #349 from Tamingthemuse- Radius

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

The three minions greeted Spike at the door, smelling Xander from the street. Their mouths all watering. Spike hadn't given them permission to go hunt and they were famished. Stomachs grumbled when they saw Spike carry Xander in. Xander looked a mess but that didn't matter, all that mattered was his blood.

"Back off," Spike barked. "Now!"

The minions backed off but their eyes were still glued to Xander. "We're so hungry," one moaned.

Spike glared. "It's Thomas right?"

Thomas nodded a smile on his face because Spike remembered his name.

"You and the other twits still have about forty-five minutes before sunrise. Go find some homeless person and get a quick nip."

Eager to leave Thomas looked at the others. "Randy, Ian come on!" He ordered.

Before they left Spike stopped them. "I also want you to pick up some human food. Canned soups." They all just stood there staring at their master. "Get a move on or you won't be feeding!" Spike growled menacingly. The minions scurried out the door. Once they were gone Spike carried Xander up the creaky stairs towards the master bedroom. When they reached the room Spike set Xander down on his feet who promptly went to his knees resting on the floor rug.

The radius of the floor rug covered three quarters of the floor. It was soft, Xander couldn't remember the last time he felt something so soft. His hands slowly moved over it loving the feel of it. "Mine?" he asked Spike.

"No," Spike replied and saw Xander's shoulders sagged. "You'll have your own room. With a bed."

"Bed?" Xander said the word as if he didn't know what it was.

Spike knelt down. "How long were you with him?"

"Years," Xander answered.

"Where are your parents?" Spike asked wondering if Xander would be better with them. Maybe they could help him more than he could.

Xander looked up at Spike. "Dead."

Spike realized that not only had Xander been taken but his parents had been killed probably trying to protect their child. "How old were you?"

"Ten," Xander said than shook his head. "Eleven. Twelve?" He became slightly upset not knowing the answer.

"It doesn't matter," Spike told him. "All that matters is that you're safe."

"Safe?" The word felt foreign.

Spike smiled thinking Xander understood. "You're not a slave anymore."

"W-what am I then?" Xander asked.

Surprised it got a full sentence Spike replied. "I don't know… a pet?"

Xander touched his collar. Would he be tied up again like a dog?

Spike realized that he wasn't explaining himself clearly. "A pet is nothing like a slave. A slave is something you don't care about. Something you beat and abuse. A pet on the other hand is treasured. They get taken care of. I want to take care of you. Buy you clothes, make sure you're fed, and give you things that you want and need."

That sounded so good to Xander but it sounded too good to be true. What other choice did he have but to believe what Spike was saying. "Bath now?"

Deciding that meant that would accept the role of his pet Spike helped Xander stand and guided him towards the adjoining room. The bathroom was huge. It had the claw-footed bathtub that Spike had told Xander about, a separate shower, a toilet and a sink with multiple shelves above it. "I don't have any towels so you'll have to use a sheet. I haven't been here long enough to shop." Spike put the lid down on the toilet and set Xander down before turning the water on. More hot water than cold. Steam soon filled the room. "Come on then let's get you in. You'll feel like a new person soon."

Once Xander was settled into the bath he immediately relaxed for the first time in years. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't think I'll be able to make you that papaya soup I promised you but we'll have soup when you're ready to get out. Then I'll show you you're room and you can retire for the night. Well I guess day," Spike said as he sat down. He wanted to make sure nothing happened to Xander. He'd only known him for over an hour and he already felt protective of him. He didn't know if it was Xander's doing or Drusilla's.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: All Roads Led to You 4/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by:

Prompt #351 from Tamingthemuse- Parched

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander stayed in the bathtub for almost an hour. Every time the water cooled down Spike would remove the plug letting some of the water out before putting in back in and turning on the hot water. When Xander was done in the tub and officially a prune Spike helped him out of the tub and dried him off with a bed sheet. He could go a day without one.

Spike had left Xander on the bed to talk to Randy. Randy was about the same size as Xander, maybe a little bigger but he had clothes Xander could borrow until they could go out and buy some of his own. Spike also told him to get Xander a glass of water, his lips were dry and cracked and Spike assumed he was parched. He was right when he handed the glass to Xander and with shaky hands Xander downed the water in one go gasping when he was done.

"Would you like some more?" Spike asked. He wasn't sure if it was the best of ideas. Could humans get sick drinking too much water after being dehydrated?

Xander shook his head no, not because he didn't want more but because he thought it was some kind of trick. That Spike was just looking for a reason to hurt him. He wanted to believe that Spike was telling the truth and that he just wanted to protect Xander but could he be blamed for not believing him?

"All right then," Spike said. "Why don't I show you your room? You look as if you could pass out at any moment."

"Don't sleep much," Xander mumbled his reply. "Never know when master might want me."

Spike knelt in front of Xander and pretended not to see him flinch. What did he expect, that this human who had been held captive for eight years or more would automatically feel safe especially with a vampire? "You don't have to be afraid anymore. That bastard is dead and he will never hurt you again. No one will hurt you. I'll do everything in my power to make sure of that and since you don't know who I am I can tell you I have a lot of bloody power."

That actually made Xander feel a little better. A little safer. As long as Spike kept his promise that is.

Spike didn't think Xander noticed but he had the slightest smile. "Let's get you to your room. Tomorrow we'll figure out what you need and have the minions pick them up. Food, clothes, bedding. Whatever you want." Xander simply nodded. He didn't know what he wanted and it seemed a little overwhelming. Spike must have picked up on that because he said, "I'll help you." He then picked Xander up and carried him to the room that would now belong to Xander.

The room was pretty plain. The wall paper was torn the old furniture covered in dust except for the bed because Randy had already been in there to make sure Xander had a pillow and blanket for the night. Spike set Xander down. This time he stayed standing up as he turned around taking in the room.

It may have been plain to Spike but to Xander it was the most beautiful room he'd ever seen. "Mine? Really?" he asked in awe.

Spike couldn't help but smile. The only other person he knew that could have such an innocent face was Drusilla. He was right Xander was the person Drusilla was talking about. "Yup, all yours. When you're up to it we can talk about decorating it. Make it yours."

Xander hadn't cried in years, he learned a long time ago that it would get him into trouble but he couldn't stop himself. Tears just streamed down his pale face. He had to stop from flinching when Spike stepped closer and wiped them away.

"Everything is going to be fine," Spike said in a hushed tone. He then stepped back. "Now get into bed. We'll talk tomorrow."

Doing as he was told Xander buried himself under the thin blanket and rubbed his head against the lumpy pillow. "The others won't hurt me?"

"No. And just to make sure none of them get an idiotic thought in their head I'll stay and keep watch over you," Spike declared and settled himself against the door showing Xander that nothing would be getting in.

Seeming satisfied Xander's eyes drifted closed and in a matter of minutes he was a sleep. Spike hoped that it was a restful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: All Roads Led to You 5/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #352 from Tamingthemuse- Shameless

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike didn't remember falling asleep. When he opened his eyes he automatically looked at the bed, his eyes widening when he found it was empty. He jumped to his feet looking around the room. There was no way Xander got out. Spike was about to call out Xander's name but stopped himself when he saw Xander was curled in a ball in the corner. At least he took a pillow with him. A relieved sigh escaped Spike's lips.

Walking over to the bed Spike dragged the blanket off and made his way to Xander. Carefully to not wake up Xander he draped the blanket across Xander who automatically curled his fingers around the fabric. Why Xander didn't take it with him Spike didn't know.

Spike knew that he should walk away and let Xander sleep but he couldn't. Instead he knelt down and shamelessly began to play with Xander's hair. It was long, maybe too long. Spike would have to ask Xander if he wanted to have it cut. It was also soft. It reminded him of Drusilla's hair. He'd brush it for her on her bad days. Spike hoped Xander would let him brush his for him.

The action must have woken Xander because his eyes opened and stared at Spike. "Please. Don't."

"Don't what?" Spike asked as he continued to pet Xander.

"Don't," Xander said again.

Spike didn't understand how Xander when from full sentences to one and two words answers. He figured out that Xander must have been talking about the petting. He stopped instantly. "Sorry."

Xander frowned. No one had apologized to him in so long. He was the one who apologized. It was really the one word that he spoke more than any other over the years.

"How about some breakfast?" Spike asked. He didn't like seeing Xander frown especially because of him. Spike held out his hand. Xander took his hand and it was Spike's turn to frown. His hands were freezing. "You'll catch a cold not sleeping with a blanket."

"Sorry," Xander said lowering his eyes.

Spike could have kicked himself. He hadn't meant to reprimand Xander, he was just concerned. "No need to be sorry. I just don't know how to take care of a sick human."

"What are you?" Xander asked.

"I'm a vampire, like my minions," Spike answered.

Xander's brow furrowed. Over the years he'd seen a lot of vampires but none of them were like Spike. "You don't kill humans?"

"Oh I kill humans," Spike answered. He quickly back pedaled. "But you don't have to worry. You're safe with me, remember?"

Maybe if Xander was a regular human he would have a problem with Spike killing people but he learned that he had to look out for himself because no one else was going to. "Okay."

With a sigh of relief Spike helped Xander stand. He was sure this conversation was going to go a lot worse. "Let's get you back into bed. I'll go fix you something to eat." He gathered up Xander's pillow and blanket and helped Xander into bed. "While I'm gone if you have to go to the loo can you make it on your own?"

Xander nodded and snuggled down. The bed was really comfortable. It would take him some time to get used to not sleeping on the floor.

Deciding that Xander was going to be as comfortable as he could get Spike left to find him some breakfast. He guessed more like dinner since it was going on seven in the evening.

Thomas, Ian and Randy were all in the living room bickering at one another. "What's the bloody problem?"

"We're bored," Ian whined.

"You're a sodding vampire," Spike snapped. "Act like it!" Ian cowered behind Thomas. "If you're so bored you can run a few errands for me." It wasn't a suggestion.

Thomas took a step forward. "What do you need?"

Spike grinned. Thomas was so very accommodating. Not like the other two twits. He knew he shouldn't have let Drusilla pick them. He handed Thomas the list.

Thomas looked over it a frown crossed it face. "It's all for that human."

"Yes, he needs some essentials," Spike said. He turned to Randy. "He is about the same size as you; I want you to pick him up some close. Tee shirts, sweat pants, boxers, socks and a pair of sneakers."

"Why are you taking care of him?" Ian blurted out. He received a glare.

Spike bared his fangs. "I wasn't aware I had to explain my actions to you." He took a menacing step towards Ian but backed off. An explanation would be needed if Xander was going to be staying. He needed to make sure Xander was safe. "I have taken Xander as a pet." Spike received confused looks. With a sigh Spike continued on. "He is not to be touched. If you even look at him as if he is a meal I will rip your guts out and where them as a bloody hat."

"What's so special about him?" Ian asked truly curious.

"He was meant to be mine," was the only answer Spike gave them. It was the end of the discussion. "Make sure those items are picked up before you get back," Spike said a threatening tone in his voice.

The minions nodded and bee lined it for the door. They've all heard of Spike's reputation and didn't want to be on the bad end of a railroad spike.

Rubbing his hands together Spike went into the kitchen to start breakfast. He and Xander would have to make a list of other foods. The last thing Spike wanted was for Xander to get sick of soup. Having a pet was hard work.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: All Roads Led to You 6/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #356 from Tamingthemuse- Drusy Quartz

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

It had been two weeks since Spike took Xander in. Xander was getting better day by day though he refused to leave the safety of his room. It wasn't that he didn't believe Spike would protect him just didn't trust the minions. His last owner… his only owner, Xander had to keep reminding himself had minions that would abuse and torture him if they had been good.

Xander liked his room it was big with a comfortable bed which he was just starting to sleep on throughout the night. Spike had also bought (stole) a plush rug so when Xander did sleep on the floor it would be a little more comfortable. There was also a television with a DVD player with tons of movies and series for Xander to watch. Xander couldn't believe how much special effects had changed in just ten years.

He was watching Avatar when a muffled sound was coming through the walls. Coming from Spike's room. With a frown Xander paused the movie, climbed off the bed and slowly made is way to the wall where he placed his ear against it. It didn't take long to figure out what the sound was. Spike was crying. Why was his Spike crying? Yes Xander thought of Spike as his. Spike was the only person he had that cared about him.

A loud sob brought Xander out of his thoughts. Spike was crying and Xander had to see if he could help. With a deep breathe Xander made his way to the door. He opened the door a crack and peeked around making sure Thomas and the others weren't around. With a sigh of relief that Xander could hear the vampires downstairs playing on the Wii or Xbox or whatever it was that they played on, he made his way down the hall to Spike's room. With a soft knock on the door Spike waited for an answer. He received one.

"I don't you idiots I want to be left alone!" Spike bellowed. His voice was hoarse from crying.

Xander had to stop himself from turning tail and running. "S-Spike?" He heard rustling before a storm of footsteps loudly crossing the floor. When the door was ripped open Xander took a step back worried that he'd upset Spike even more.

"Xander?" Spike asked, his brow furrowed. "What's wrong? Are those idiots bothering you?"

"No," Xander said with a shake of his head.

Spike frowned. "What is it then?"

"This," Xander said and wiped a tear from Spike's cheek.

Spike pulled away and wiped his face. He had been sure he'd gotten all of the tears before answering the door. "I'm fine, pet," he told Xander.

Xander shook his head indicating to Spike that he wasn't buying it. "Tell me?" Xander asked.

With a sigh Spike moved out of the door way to allow Xander to enter. He cursed himself for making a racket. Of course he couldn't help himself. He was still mourning the loss of Drusilla. Having Xander there helped but today was a bad day. Xander made himself comfortable on Spike's bed, wrapping the duvet around himself.

"I've just been thinking about Dru." Spike walked over to a dresser and picked something up. "I found this." He showed a gorgeous drusy quartz broach to Xander. "I got this for Drusilla back in the early ninety hundreds. She loved it as soon as she set her eyes on it."

This was the first time that Spike really spoke of Drusilla. Xander couldn't help but feel special that Spike was talking to him about her. "I'm sorry," Xander said softly. "I wish I could have met her."

Spike barked out a laugh. "Oh, she would have loved you!" He sobered up. "I think she dreamt of you. She told me I'd find someone. I think I was meant to save you. To protect you." Spike looked into Xander's eyes. "That you were meant to belong to me."

A chill ran down Xander's spine. That thought should have terrified him but it didn't. Instead it warmed his heart. To know that someone wanted to protect him. Xander knew he'd never make it out in the real world; he'd probably end up in a nuthouse. "She saved my life," Xander murmured. Spike might have saved him physically but if it hadn't been for Drusilla he'd probably still be stuck wishing he was dead. Now he had a reason to live. Spike. He was his world. "Tell me some stories?"

Blue eyes widened. Spike couldn't believe Xander was actually asking to hear gruesome tales. He was about to ask him if he was sure but decided against it. Spike wanted to talk about Drusilla and this was his chance. "One time we were in France…"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: All Roads Led to You 7/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #357 from Tamingthemuse- Leonardo da Vinci

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: Spike is much older than he was in the show. Turned around the 1400's

Xander was settled in Spike's bed, the covers over his body and his head on the pillow as Spike told him stories of his past. Some of them would have made him cringe if he was raised with a normal family but he wasn't.

"Oh! Let me tell you about the time me and Drusilla met Leonardo da Vinci! I had to talk her out of turning him," Spike said with a laugh.

"Who's Leonardo Da Vinci?" Xander asked with a confused look on his face.

Spike's jaw dropped. "Who's… bloody hell pet what did they teach you in school?!"

Xander flinched and played with a thread from the duvet. "I was only in fifth grade," he said quietly defending himself.

"Right. Sorry. I forget sometimes. You're a smart bloke," Spike replied.

"I am?" Xander asked looking up at Spike.

Spike who was sitting at the bottom of the bed crawled up beside Xander and pulled him into his embrace. "Course you are. Brave to."

Xander snuggle into him. He enjoyed the coolness that radiated from Spike. "I'm not brave. I'm weak. If I were brave I would have tried to get away from master."

"You lesson to me and you hear me good," Spike said as he grasped Xander's chin forcing him to look up. "You were a child when your life was taken from you. What else could you do? You did the right thing. And that was keeping you alive."

"I wanted to die," Xander admitted quietly. "The things master and his minions did to me. I thought my parents were the lucky ones." He brought up his arm which were full of scars and pointed to one. "I did this. One night a minion was careless and left a knife behind. As soon as he was gone I grabbed it and…" Xander left the sentence hanging. "I would have died but master came and found me bleeding. He fixed me up. From then one I was chained to the wall when I wasn't being played with."

That was the most Xander had talked in weeks. Spike couldn't believe they were making such progress. He only wished Xander wasn't saying horrible things. Now knowing what else to do Spike took ahold of Xander's wrist and placed a gentle kiss on the self-made scar.

Xander's breath caught in his throat and he snatched his arm away before struggling to get out from under the covers. "I-I should go back to my room. I want to finish watching Avatar." When Spike got up to walk closer to Xander, Xander back up into the door and held up his hands. "S-stop. Please, stop," Xander begged.

Confused Spike did as he was told. "What's wrong, pet?"

"Please," Xander said again. "I don't want to. Don't make me."

Not knowing what to say Spike just nodded. "You can go back to your room."

Fighting with the doorknob Xander was finally able to open the door and dashed out slamming the door behind him.

With a sigh Spike sat down on his bed with the feeling that he had done something wrong. He just wasn't sure what it was. He just hoped he didn't ruin the progress they had made.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: All Roads Led to You 8/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #360 from Tamingthemuse- Labyrinth

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

It was hours later and Xander was still holed up in his room. Labyrinth was playing on the TV, Spike had picked up the DVD when Xander told him it had been one of his favorite movies as a child. When it came to Xander Spike would give him anything to help Xander remember the good times before his life had been changed drastically.

Only Xander couldn't concentrate on it. His thoughts were on Spike. He couldn't process his feelings for the vampire and when Spike touched him so gently, so caringly it scared the crap out of him. It caused butterflies to appear in his stomach and something stirred alive… down there.

Xander blushed embarrassed sure that there was something wrong with him. Maybe he was ill? Should he tell Spike? He would probably know what was wrong with him. Xander pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes to stop the tears.

Xander knew he probably had Spike worried. Had Spike thinking the worse but the fact was his master never touched him, not like that anyway. He was always told how worthless he was. If he was so worthless though why hadn't he been killed years ago? Xander would never know.

Chewing on his thumb nail Xander made a decision. He needed to talk to Spike. What if Spike thought he'd done something wrong when it was really Xander's fault? He couldn't let Spike feel guilty. Without pausing the movie Xander climbed off his bed, left his room and went to Spike's. With a shaky hand Xander knocked on the door. Minutes passed and there was no answer. Slowly he opened the door and found the room empty. Where did Spike go?

A panic filled Xander as the thought of Spike leaving him entered his mind. No Spike wouldn't do that… would he? Xander looked down the hall to the stairs that led to the lower level of the house. Maybe Spike was with the minions? They would sometimes have meetings. With only one way to find out Xander made his way down the stairs for the first time ever.

Xander heard noise coming from the living room. From the TV but also from the vampires. He couldn't hear Spike. Biting his lip he stepped into the living room, he waited until he was noticed before he spoke. It didn't take long.

Randy was the first to notice Xander and it took all his will not to vamp out and attack. He couldn't stop the small growl erupted from his chest though.

Ian and Thomas whipped their heads around to see Xander standing there looking as if he were going to bolt. Thomas stood slowly. "Shut it, Randy!" he snapped. Thomas turned back to Xander. "Master Xander, how can we help you?"

Master Xander had Xander confused. He was just a pet. "H-hi… sorry for bugging you guys. I was just looking for Spike."

"He's gone out, Master Xander," Ian stated. "He was pretty pissed off too."

"He was?" Xander asked in a small voice.

Randy who had finally stopped growling nodded. "He was snarling and growling and muttering to himself," he said. "He didn't tell us when he'd be back.

Xander looked worried. "He'll come back though won't he?"

"Of course he will, Master Xander. He was probably just hungry," Thomas said trying to calm Xander down. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thanks. I'll just go back to my room." Xander turned around and climbed the stairs.

When Xander was out of sight the vampires looked at one another before shrugging and turning the football game back on.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: All Roads Led to You 9/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #362 from Tamingthemuse- Malleable

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike was furious. Not at Xander but himself. He had promised that he would take care of Xander and protect him and what did he do? He scared the poor boy. Though it confused him as to why it wasn't the first time he'd ever touched Xander. On bad days Spike would pet Xander's hair or just hold him. Why was today different?

In frustration Spike picked up a metal pipe and pressed it into a U shape before tossing it away. It didn't make him feel any better. He became afraid. What if Xander didn't trust him anymore? What if he wanted to leave? It wasn't like Xander had many options though Spike was sure he could find another vampire that could take care of Xander. Spike would of course threaten the vampire if anything happened to Xander.

Spike leaned against a prick wall and slid down. He didn't want Xander to leave him. It had only been a few weeks since he stumbled upon Xander but he'd already grown attached to the human. Maybe more than he should have. When Spike looked at Xander he didn't see a victim. He saw a grown man that survived everything the world tossed at him. Xander was a gorgeous, brave young man and Spike would be lying if he said he didn't find Xander attractive. Spike sighed, it didn't matter though, and there was no way in hell that Xander would feel the same way.

There was nothing Spike could do except be there for Xander and hope that Xander didn't leave him. He didn't know what he would do if he was left alone. Sure he'd have the minions but he could care less about them. They were a dime a dozen while Xander was one in a million.

Xander's long brown hair, hazel eyes and lips came into Spike's thoughts. Damn it how was Spike supposed to keep himself in check when the human was sexy? Xander was bloody perfect!

Spike was so deep in thought he didn't sense the middle age man who walked up to him. "Are you all right, son?"

"What?" Spike's head whipped up to see the man towering over him. Gracefully he stood up to his full height.

"You seem lost," the man explained. "Do you have a place to stay? There's a shelter a couple blocks down."

Spike barked out a laugh. "I've got a place to stay. I'm just thinking."

"Girl trouble," the man guessed.

"Something like that," Spike muttered.

The man tsked. "Love, it's a hard thing but worth it. Whoever the girl is you should fight for her."

Spike shook his head and said, "Things are complicated. H-she has been through a lot and she doesn't need me adding more confusion to her life."

The man sighed. Why were young people so naïve. "Maybe you telling her is exactly what she needs."

Could this man be right, Spike thought. It did kind of make sense for ten years or more Xander had gone without love. Maybe being told that he was loved was what Xander needed. "Thanks, mate. Now I almost feel bad about this."

Before the man could ask what Spike was talking about he watched as Spike's face shifted before being lunged at, teeth sinking into his throat.

When Spike was full he let go of the man and watched him slump onto the ground. Spike wiped his mouth. "Thanks again, mate," he said before turning around and heading home.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: All Roads Led to You 10/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #365 from Tamingthemuse- Torpor

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike slammed the front door open and made a move for the stairs only to be stopped by Ian who had the nerve to lay his hand on Spike. Already agitated Spike ripped Ian's head off and watched in satisfaction as the minion turned to dust.

Thomas blocked Spike's way making sure not to touch him. "Master, please. I must talk to you about Master Xander."

"What about Xander? Is he ill? Did one of you touch him?" Spike growled.

"I promise we haven't touched him. He came down an hour ago looking for you," Thomas said.

Spike's eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets. "Xander came down here? He never comes down here!"

"He seemed kind of upset. He got worse when we told him you seemed... mad," Thomas said trying to sound delicate about the situation. "He went back to his room."

Without another word Spike pushed passed Thomas and bounded up the stairs. He skidded to a stop making sure he didn't just barge into Xander's room. If what Thomas said was true the last thing he wanted to do was scaring the poor boy. With three quiet knocks Spike waited for Xander to answer the door. A frown appeared on Spike's face when Xander didn't answer the door. Xander always answered the door. Worried that something was wrong Spike opened the door and peeked in. He found Xander on the floor in a corner not moving.

Xander felt someone come into his room but he couldn't move. His body was numb. His Spike left him. Was mad at him. He closed his eyes tightly when he heard someone walk up to him.

"Xander? Pet? What's wrong?" Spike knelt down and placed his cold hand on Xander's heated cheek. "Talk to me."

"S-Spike?" Xander asked. His eyes fluttered open. "What are you doing here?"

"Thomas told me you weren't feeling well," Spike said softly. "Want to tell me what happened?"

Xander turned his head away. "You left."

Spike frowned. "I just went out for a bite."

"You always tell me when you're leaving. You didn't this time. Thomas said you were mad when you left. I made you mad," Xander explained miserably.

"Oh, pet," Spike cooed. He scooped Xander up into his arms as if he weighed nothing and made himself comfortable on the bed with Xander lying on top of him. "Yes, I was mad but it wasn't because of you. I was mad at myself."

Xander was confused. Spike didn't do anything wrong. It was all Xander. "But I'm the one who ran away."

"You ran away because I made you uncomfortable," Spike said. "And I apologize for that."

"It wasn't you," Xander confessed. "I wanted to talk to you about that… I think there's something wrong with me."

Spike tensed. Xander was sick and the sun was almost up which meant he couldn't take him to the hospital. He also couldn't call an ambulance because there would be questions to why they were living in a rundown house. "What is it, Xan? What's wrong?"

A dark blush covered Xander's cheeks. "When you kissed my hand… I felt funny… down there."

Spike's eyes bugged out.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: All Roads Led to You 11/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #367 from Tamingthemuse- Possession

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

If Spike could have blushed he'd have been as red as Xander. There were times when he forgot that Xander wasn't like other guys. He didn't know about sex or what it meant to be hard. Spike never thought he'd have to give the birds and the bees' speech. He was going to fuck this up so bad and end up scarring Xander for life. "Oh, Xander."

"It's something bad, isn't it?" Xander asked worriedly.

Spike snuggled Xander. "No. It's just I don't really know how to explain it. Did your parents ever tell you about the birds and the bees'?"

"Oh, yeah. What does that have to do with this though? I mean the birds and the bees' have to do with a man and a woman."

Spike banged his head against the headboard of the bed. Well at least Xander knew that bit, which helped Spike out. "That's true but it doesn't have to be men with women. It can be two men or even two women." Spike was not going to mention all the other possibilities.

Xander turned and looked at Spike with big eyes. "Two men can love each other?"

"Of course they can, pet," Spike reassured Xander wanting him to know whatever feeling he may feel for Spike were perfectly fine. Spike couldn't deny that he had feelings for the boy but it wouldn't have been fair to confuse Xander. "How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know. I mean, when you're around I get really happy. When you leave to go feed or talk to your minions it feels like a piece of me is missing. I feel like…" Xander stopped and ducked his head.

Spike needed to know what Xander felt. He nuzzled Xander's hair. "Tell me," he said encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath Xander looked up at Spike and said, "I think of you as mine. Only mine."

A huge smile spread over Spike's face. No one had ever wanted Spike before. Not as a human or vampire. "I think of you as only mine as well."

They sat there silently both with their own thoughts. Xander broke the silence first. "What do we do now?"

That was the million dollar question.

"I think we go out to a movie." Spike saw Xander open his mouth to protest but he silenced him with a gentle kiss. "It'll be fine. I'll protect you."

Hesitantly Xander nodded. He trusted Spike; he just didn't trust anyone else. "What about…" He blushed as he indicated his penis.

"When you think you're ready know about how to deal with… that. We'll watch some videos together. Okay?" Spike asked. He prayed that videos would be the least embarrassing way. They could watch it together and he'd be there for any questions Xander may have. Again he worried about scarring Xander.

Xander nodded though he didn't understand why there would be movies on something like this. Deciding to change the subject for now Xander spoke. "When are we going to see a movie?"

"Whenever you'd like to." Spike ran his finger over Xander's bottom lip. He wanted to kiss him again but thought better of it. "Pacific Rim might be something you'll like. I know how you love sci-fi stuff."

"I haven't been to the movies since I was ten," Xander told Spike. "I love how the entire theater smells like popcorn. Can we have popcorn?"

Spike smiled. "You can have whatever you want, pet."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: All Roads Led to You 12/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #368 from Tamingthemuse- Light

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander got ready for the movie. He wore a turtle neck to cover up his collar. He was starting to think it was almost time to have Spike take it off. That part of his life was over and he needed to move forward. With Spike.

Spike sent Thomas and Randy out to feed while he waited for Xander to get ready. He'd never say this but he was nervous. This was his first date, well ever. It kind of helped that Xander had never been on a date which made him feel guilty. His head whipped around when he heard the stairs squeak. He smiled when he saw Xander nervously walk down the stairs. "Ello, pet."

"Hi," Xander said with a little wave. He looked absolutely adorable to Spike. He got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped. "Are you sure you want to go to the movies?"

Confused Spike said, "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem like a very… vampire-y thing to do," Xander explained.

Spike helped Xander put his coat on. It was a chilly night. "Luv, you forget I'm the big bad. Any demon that has a problem with what I do I'll just rip its innards out."

That probably should have grossed Xander out but all he could think was as long as Spike was all right he didn't care what the vampire did. "Okay."

It still surprised Spike when Xander didn't mind him talking about killing. Demons or humans. "Let's get a move on, yeah? I hate missing the previews!"

It only took them five minutes to get from the house to the cinema with the way Spike drove and another ten to get their tickets and snacks. Pacific Rim seemed like a popular movie and Xander was wondering if this was such a good idea.

Spike took hold of Xander's unoccupied hand and led him to two vacant chairs. He grabbed the large popcorn from Xander letting him sit without spilling any. He then passed the buttery popcorn and their large drink to Xander and made himself as comfortable as possible. The lights dimmed and every quieted down.

Everything was going well; Xander was so absorbed in the movie that he forgot about the room full of people. That was until a man in his mid-twenties started to kick the back of Xander's chair. Poor Xander almost threw himself onto the sticky floor. Spike's head whipped around. "Knock it off!"

The man looked at Spike and scoffed before kicking the chair again. "Go back to the movie, fag."

Xander flinched at the venom that came from the man behind him. Why was he being so cruel?

"One last time. Either stop kicking his seat or we take this outside," Spike growled.

The man didn't seem to notice the growl because he stood up and waited for Spike to follow. Before Spike did he leaned over to a shaking Xander. "It's fine, pet. You just watch the movie and I'll be back in a tick.

Xander nodded and watched as both men left. No one seemed to notice, they were all engrossed in the movie.

Not even ten minutes went by and Spike was back in his seat stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Xander swiped his thumb over Spike's lips smearing the blood from his face. He then wiped his hand onto his dark jeans and went back to the movie. There was nothing to discuss. Spike killed the man and Xander felt nothing for him. He was just glad his Spike was all right.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: All Roads Led to You 13/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #370 from Tamingthemuse- Storm

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

A month later:

Xander was pulled out of a sound sleep by a loud crash. As he sat up a bright flash of lightning rushed across the sky. Xander had been afraid of thunder storms ever since he was a boy. Apparently nothing had changed.

Another boom echoed off the walls and Xander was up and out of his bedroom. Xander pushed open Spike's bedroom door. It was late enough that Spike would be in there. For the most part the vampire had taken to keeping human hours more or less.

Lightning lit up the bedroom allowing Xander to see what side of the bed Spike was on. Luckily he wasn't hogging the whole bed, allowing Xander to climb in under the blankets and wrap his arm around Spike's waist and bury his face into the crook of his neck.

"Not that I mind Xander snuggles but what are you doing in my bed?" Spike asked as he threaded his fingers with Xander's.

"I'm afraid of the storm," Xander whispered. "When I was little I'd climb in with my parents," Xander explained.

Spike rolled over and pulled Xander into his embrace. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you. I'd die and kill for you," Spike whispered in Xander's ear. He then kissed Xander on the forehead.

With a shaky breath Xander pressed his lips against Spike's. His eyes flutter shut when Spike buried his hand into Xander's dark locks. Xander opened his mouth allowing Spike entrance. He couldn't believe he was kissing Spike.

They kissed for several minutes before Spike backed off letting Xander to catch his breath. "You all right, luv?"

Xander's eyes were wide and he panted. "Yeah… that was good. Was it good for you?" He asked suddenly becoming self-conscious.

"Oh, Xan. That was perfect. Well worth the wait," Spike said reassuring him. "And I'd be bloody lucky to get to kiss you again." That rewarded him with another make out session. Spike rolled over so he was no on top of Xander, his lips never leaving Xander's. He started to grind himself against Xander's boxer clad cock. He smiled against Xander's lips when Xander moaned and started to move.

Xander's fingernails dug into Spike's back as he pushed up against him. His cock grew hard and for a split second he thought of pushed Spike away but it felt too good to do such a crazy thing. There was a tightening feeling in Xander's stomach and his balls got full and heavy. "S-Spike…"

"Shh, it's fine. Ride it out with me," Spike said, as he placed his forehead against Xander's.

It only took a few more minutes before they were both coming in their shorts. Spike let out a growl while Xander let out a scream. It hurt Spike's ears but considering this was Xander's first orgasm he couldn't really complain. The last thing he wanted to do was make Xander feel as if as if he did something wrong. He licked Xander's lips before kissing him again. "Pet, you are a right treat."

"I-is it always like that?" Xander asked with a shuddering breath.

"Xan, that was only the beginning," Spike stated. He didn't go into detail not wanting to overwhelm his pet. Xander didn't reply making Spike think that may have fallen asleep. He rolled off of Xander and wrapped his arm around Xander's waist.

Ten minutes later Xander brought his right hand up and touched his collar. "Spike?"

"Yeah, pet?"

"Tomorrow can you take the collar off?" Xander asked hopefully.

Even though Xander couldn't see Spike he grinned. He'd been waiting for this day. "Of course, luv."

"I don't belong to him anymore. I belong to you," Xander said quietly.

"Yes you do but I belong to you as well."

Xander fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: All Roads Led to You 14/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #371 from Tamingthemuse- Gilded Cage

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Taking off the collar hadn't been as easy as Spike had originally thought. Sure Xander wanted it off but it didn't mean the thought of not having it didn't upset him. By the time they actually cut it off Xander was in a full blown panic attack. It took over an hour for Spike to calm the poor boy down.

"You did so good, pet," Spike cooed.

Xander gave a watery laugh. "Liar."

Spike grabbed a hold of Xander's chin forcing him to look into his blue eyes. "This was a huge step for you. It was difficult but you did it. I'm bloody proud of you."

Xander ducked his head a shy smile on his lips.

"I think you deserve a reward for being such a brave pet," Spike declared. "Anything you want."

"Anything?" Xander asked looking excited.

Spike nodded suddenly feeling that maybe he shouldn't have said anything. "Of course."

Xander became excited. "Could we get a pet?"

"A… pet?" Spike asked sounding as if he didn't understand what Xander was asking.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a budgie. My grandparents had a pair and they'd always sing to me."

Spike mentally groaned. How could he say no when it was something that reminded Xander of happier times? It's not that he didn't want a pet it was just Drusilla had a tendency of bringing home strays and then forgetting to feed them until they died. But on the plus side Xander was much saner then Dru ever was. "All right, we'll get us a pet. You have to make sure you take care of it though."

"I will, I promise!" Xander was on his knees bouncing on the bed. "Can it have a gilded cage? Like Tweety?"

Months ago Spike wouldn't have had a clue as to who Tweety was but his Xanpet loved his cartoons. "Anything you want," Spike said as he ran a hand through Xander's dark locks. "I'll have Thomas and Randy pick it up tonight."

"You mean steal," Xander corrected him.

"Of course, I am evil," Spike reminded his pet.

Xander laughed. "Just tell them no snacking on the other animals, okay?"

"Got it." Spike kissed Xander, pleased that Xander participated. They hadn't done anything more than kissing and Spike was fine with that. Well as fine as he could be with the constant hard on he had whenever he was around Xander. He knew he had to be patient and once Xander was ready to move things to the next level Spike would be there ready to help.

It was almost as if Xander had read Spike's mind because he suddenly blushed and looked down. "Do you think while they're out we could…" He trailed off his ears turning the color of a tomato.

"Could what? What do you want?" Spike asked gently.

"Watch some porn?"

It was rushed out but Spike understood exactly what was said. He had to stop himself from telling Xander they could skip the porn and go right to the good stuff.

Xander could see Spike's eagerness. "And maybe try some stuff."

Spike almost came in his pants at just the thought of finally touching Xander. "You grab the laptop, I'll go tell the fledges to bugger off and we'll meet in my room." Xander nodded and went to walk past Spike but was pulled back, Spike's arms wrapped around his waist. "Don't worry, Xan. We'll do whatever you want."

"I trust you, Spike." Xander said and kissed Spike. "I'll meet you in your room.

Spike patted Xander on his ass before yelling for Thomas. If they weren't out of the house in two minutes Spike was going to kill them.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: All Roads Led to You 15/?  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: After a demon kills his sister Spike takes him out. He isn't prepared for the outcome.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Series never happened  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #373 from Tamingthemuse- Cultivate

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander's naivety was like giving Spike a blank canvas to cultivate. Spike and Xander sat on Spike's bed, the laptop in front of them. They were on their second video. The site that Spike picked was one that was very vanilla. Mostly hand jobs and blow jobs. Spike could smell embarrassment but also waves of arousal coming from Xander which made him sigh in relief. There were only so many time you could use your own hand.

Xander licked his lips as a blond man wrapped his lips around a brunette's leaking cock. He imagined it being him and Spike. As turned on as he was though the thought of having Spike's cock in his mouth frightened him.

The video ended and Spike turned to see how Xander was coping. He could smell Xander's arousal but that didn't mean he didn't have doubt about the entire thing. "Xander?"

Xander turned his head. "That was… intense."

"Trust me, luv you haven't seen anything yet. But don't you worry we'll just do what you want, all right?" Spike asked and Xander nodded. "Good." He placed his hand on Xander's bare thigh. "Do you want to try?"

"Um… yeah. I think so," there was a tremor in Xander's voice.

Spike kissed Xander's lips. "I'll show you how good it is. Just lay back and enjoy," he whispered. When Xander laid down and made himself comfortable Spike's hand slid from Xander's thigh to his cock. Xander gasped and bucked his hips. Spike wrapped his fingers around Xander's cock. "You all right, Xan?"

"I-I don't know," Xander answered truthfully.

Keeping his hand where it was Spike nuzzled Xander's cheek. "Just breathe," Spike murmured before he started to stroke.

Closing his eyes Xander let out a shuddering breath.

"Good boy," Spike praised. He breathed in Xander's scent as he sped up his pace. A few more pumps and Xander was coming in Spike's hand. While Xander tried to catch his breath Spike licked his hand clean.

"My turn?" Xander asked once he was able to speak again.

Spike climbed on top of Xander their cocks rubbed against each other. "Not tonight. Tonight is all about you." He pressed his lips against Xander's sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Xander kissed him back with every fiber of his being. His fingers wrapped themselves in Spike's blonde hair. When Spike pulled away his hair was disheveled. "Luv, you are a natural born kisser," Spike said. He then wiggled his way down Xander's body. When he reached his destination Spike ran a single finger over Xander's flaccid cock. It slowly twitched to life. "Can't get enough of me, eh?"

Xander made some sort of gurgling sound. It was the best answer Spike was going to get out of him. Which was fine with Spike, it was a compliment really.

Spike buried his nose into Xander's short and curlies. He smelt musky but also of the vanilla body wash he'd used earlier in the shower. It was a scent that Spike could grow to love. Just as he was about to lick the engorged cock three loud knocks echoed in the room.

Spike vamped out and turned his head towards the door before yelling, "Bugger off!"

"Master Spike!" It was Thomas. "I need to speak with you!"

"What part of bugger off do you not understand?" Spike growled.

Thomas ignored the growl. Spike needed to be informed right away. "Randy is dead! A slayer killed him."

Spike jumped off the bed, stormed over to the door and ripped it open forgetting about his and Xander's nudity. "What did you say?"

Thomas stood their holding a gilded cage a small budgie perched on a swing. "There is a slayer in town."

"Fuck!"


End file.
